Chapter 515
I Am You...You Are Me is the 515th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Irene finishes her tale, revealing the identity of Erza's Father, her imprisonment and torture for undergoing dragonification, her eventual full transformation into a Dragon therein, her subsequent return to human shape (thanks to Zeref) after several hundred years, and the failed attempt to enchant herself onto her unborn child to become a true human again. While Wendy is appalled at Irene's treatment of her only daughter, Erza expresses gratitude towards her mother, as her actions allowed her to join Fairy Tail. Summary Irene reveals to Erza that her father was the general of a neighboring country, and that he accompanied her to every battle, and was present when Belserion died. Irene explains that after Acnologia appeared, he was the sole victor of the war; one week after its end, Irene was jailed by her husband out of fear of her dragonification, even despite her saying she was pregnant. For three years, she was beaten and tortured; her husband arrived to tell her the date of her execution, but upon yet again saying she was pregnant, her husband flies into a rage and tries to slash open her stomach to prove that she isn't pregnant, even though she claimed to be halting the baby's growth with Magic. This caused Irene to completely turn into a Dragon, and after killing her husband and destroying much of the castle, Irene flew away into hiding. The Scarlet Despair reveals that for several hundred years she remained a Dragon (and pregnant), until Zeref happened across her one day in the mountains and almost instantaneously turned her back into a human shape. Irene cared not if she was still physiologically a Dragon like he said, and was initially elated to have her form back. However, over time, Irene explains that she became insane due to still experiencing all the bodily sensations a Dragon would feel, and turned to enchanting herself unto her unborn baby to be born again as a true human being. This failed, and Irene lost all interest in Erza and discarded her in the back alleys of a nearby village. Erza asks if this was Rosemary, but Irene says she doesn't remember. The girl decides to thank her mother for giving birth to her; Irene dismisses Erza's gratitude, claiming that she doesn't need to be thanked by garbage. Though this greatly upsets Wendy, Erza reveals that the reason she is grateful is because her abandonment led to her join Fairy Tail and find her true family, all while requipping into a new armor to continue their fight. Characters in Order of Appearance #Rung (flashback) #Belserion (flashback) #Acnologia (flashback) #Zeref Dragneel (flashback) #Erza Scarlet #Wendy Marvell #Irene Belserion Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Wendy Marvell vs. Irene Belserion *Dragon King Festival (flashback; concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Dragon's Roar * * |Doragon Fōsu}} Armors used * *Rabbit Armor Weapons used *Swords *Staff * Arc Navigation